Blank Space-Sophie and Tedros
by NerdyArtistGirl03
Summary: Welcome to SGE... Modernized and fused with Taylor Swift's Blank Space. In other words, parody!One shot. I know I missed/changed lyrics and missed stuff from the music videos, so please don't review just to tell me that. Thanks!
1. I Got a Blank Space baby

Blank Space

"Nice to meet you." Sophie smiled. Sophie was a very beautiful girl, very rich too.

"Where you been..." Sophie thought, eyeing the boy in front of her. His name was Tedros, hair of gold, eyes of crystal sky. His skin tan, his muscles taut. Tedros smiled at Sophie.

"Wanna do something? I can show you incredible things you know." Sophie smirked. Sophie saw Tedros smiling at her adorably.

"Oh my God." Sophie thought, thinking he was almost desperate. But she countered it with, "Love IS a game."

Let's play that game. Tedros stepped up to her. Sophie took his hand and brought him to the dining room.

"Mmm... I can read you like a magazine." Sophie thought, "New, money, suit and tie..."

Sophie and Tedros talked and talked, Sophie brought the conversation to gossip, and Tedros said, "You know, a lot of men think your-"

"Evil?" Sophie cut in, "Ain't it funny? Rumors really fly around here."

Sophie got up.

"Where are you going?" Tedros asked.

"Just come with me." Sophie snickered, "Don't you wanna be friends?"

Tedros raised his eyebrow, but he grinned too.

"I wanna see how and if this one ends..." Sophie thought, holding in a grin herself.

"Take my hand." Sophie smiled, reaching her hand out. Tedros pursed his lips together and took it. The next thing he knew, he was sitting in a chair, Sophie painting his portrait.

"You know." Tedros said aloud, trying not to move.

"What?" I asked playfully.

"I bet you could do anything."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Well, I but you could make Evil Good."

"Maybe I can make the badguys Good... For the weekend." Sophie smirked.

"So. Relationships are always either forever, or in flames. Well, if he wants to stop, he can tell me. Maybe I'll make the high worth the pain this time." Sophie thought, walking to desk in her study. Tedros was making coffee. The portrait was done too. Sophie took out a long piece of paper, full of names. Sean, Ben, Dallas, the names went on, but each had crosses.

"I got a long list of ex lovers." Sophie said, thoughts escaping. She wrote Tedros' name in fancy calligraphy. She drew a heart.

"Sophie!" she heard a voice call, "Coffee's ready!"

"Be right there!" Sophie called back. But before she went, Sophie had another stop, to her Great Hall. She walked down the aisle, portraits getting better and better... Even if they all had scratches. Sophie had only a couple more spaces left. She'd need to get builders to build another hall soon. Sophie lovingly placed Tedros' painting on the wall, and then sashayed to the real Tedros, awaiting her with coffee. Their conversation started up with fire again. A listening ear heard them speak.

"You know I love the payers!"

"And you know I love the game."

"Oh you bet I know Teddy!" Sophie squealed. The ear left and no more conversation was heard.

Sophie walked the the gardens with Tedros, who was yielding three dogs. Sophie ran ahead, looking back to smile at the man behind her with three dogs.

"I'm going to take this way too far." Sophie thought, and a little voice replied, "You're young and reckless. So is he."

Breathless... Or a nasty scar...

"I've got a long list of ex lovers..." Sophie thought, her back to Tedros, "I must make sure they don't get to Tedros, they'll tell him I'm insane. Which of course, isn't true."

Sophie studied her face in the mirror. Emerald eyes, golden hair, cherry lips, and behind her was the crystal sky, the color of Tedros' eyes. Sophie popped a heart candy in her mouth. Sophie's head was on Tedros' knee, Tedros was doing something too, but Sophie didn't know what.

"You're the king." Sophie smiled, "I'm your queen."

Finally, Sophie glanced up at what Tedros was doing. He was texting someone... Not her. A girl. Sophie glanced at the name.

"Agatha" it read.

"Oh... No." Sophie said getting up.

"What?" Tedros asked, oblivious. Before Tedros knew what was happening, Sophie was dragging him to her mansion.

"Find out what you want! Seriously!" Sophie screamed, and before she knew it, she was crying, and spitting it perfect lies. She flung a rose pot at Tedros' head.

"Oh my God Sophie!" Tedros shouted.

"WHO IS SHE?!" Sophie spat. Tedros didn't answer, he was too enraged. He could already see Sophie was getting so jealous, it looked like she was getting drunk. Tedros got up to leave.

"You're gonna come back you know." Sophie taunted with a shake of her head.

"Who says?" Tedros said, putting his arms in the air. Sophie pounced on to him.

"Because darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream." Sophie seethed, letting him go.

An hour later Sophie was sitting in her study shakin her head. She knew Tedros hadn't left. She'd taken his car keys.

"Boys only want love if its torture." Sophie muttered, shaking her head.

"DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!" Sophie screamed out the door.

Sophie finally knew what she wanted to do with him. She stalked into his room, not knowing he was in her Great Hall, frowning at all the scratches and painting, but his concern tuned to worry when he saw his own... Covered in scratches and rude words.

Sophie was still in his room, shredding some of his shirts, cutting others in inconvenient places, cutting sleeves and hiding belts. Sophie threw out flaming shirts and pants as Tedros watched. Tedros couldn't move, so tht night he slept there, in Sophie's mansion. Tedros got up to get dressed and put on a shirt, only to find the demon had cut out circles at the nipples. He took another one to find she'd shredded it. He walked to get another shirt. On the way his pants fell, leaving Sophie snickering as she watched. Tedros left the house finally, after he found the one outfit Sophie hadn't ruined. Sophie got out of the house first. She put the keys on the dashboard of the car and taking a golf club she brought from her room, presumed to hit Tedros' car.

"SOPHIE!" Tedros screamed, running to his blue car. Sophie punched him and Tedros was knocked out. She kissed him on he lips many times, her body over his. After an hour, his eyes fluttered and he got up. Sophie handed him his keys and Tedros snatched them.

"I'm going to Agatha." Tedros spat. Sophie watched him drive away, and Sophie walked to her study, crossing out Tedros' name.

"I really thought he'd be the one." Sophie thought, just as she heard a car drive up. Sophie walked down to her entrance way as saw a handsome man.

"Mmm..." Sophie thought, "a new victim."

Sophie's lips curved into a smile.


	2. Reviews

People must like this songfic because I posted it ten hours ago and I already got one favorite and three reviews. Thanks for the favorite bandideciega!

 **First Review:**

Woah! This was so cool!  
I bet the next guy is the school master.  
XD

~ever of woods beyond

 **Haha, thanks.**

 **Second Review:**

That was great! XD I don't usually like songfics but this was great! I bet the next guy would be the Schoolaster

 **Thanks! Well then I am glad you like mine then! Also, I love your stories too! They are awesome!**

 **Third Review:**

oh, he he!

that was awesome! Are you going to do more? Like with Style and shake it off? Because, omg, that would be totally awesome! .Let me guess, the next guy is the school master?

~kikipanda825

 **Wow thanks! I'm not sure if I'll do more, I just saw that in the music video and behind the scenes, Taylor Swift had an actual story (basically, rich insane girl. Likes boys. Breaks up with them because he is insane and drives them away). However, I might do Bad Blood because that one is pretty cool. It also doesn't have too many words which means I get to make up more word. And lol, all of the reviews ask that... And yeah! That'd make sense (#didntactuallycomeupwithit... Yup. I just hash tagged.)**

 **Also, since everyone commented on how the next guy is the SM, this is my answer now that you've read my note on how everyone commented on it:**

 **LOL! Great minds think alike! (Except, sadly, mine.)**

 **Whenever I get three or more favorites or reviews on this story, I will pay them up here unless you specifically specify you don't want to your review to be posted.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~NAG03**


End file.
